1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a server device and a game program.
2. Description of Related Art
A game in which the players (the characters that the players control) fight against each other using game media, for example, cards is widely known (for example, JP 2001-2390560 A). Each of the players can advantageously carry on a fight by enhancing a game medium that the player owns.